


Open On Sunday drabbles

by verucasalt123



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Multi, depends on the chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of 100 word fics I wrote for various prompts on LJ's Open On Sunday. Some gen, some slash, some weirdness. There will be individual warnings on each entry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee (Spike/Wes, schmoop)

Wesley looked down at his lover, still and quiet as he’d always be until the sun started to set. He took a moment to admire the sharp lines of Spike’s body before he got up to make himself a cup of tea.

When the kettle started its whistle, he immediately removed it from the stove.

He let the leaves steep in the water as he busied himself with his next task.

A few minutes passed before he returned to the bedroom holding another hot mug, Spike now waking and stretching, looking up hopefully.

“Coffee?” Spike asked.

“Of course, my love.”


	2. Bright (Spike, Lorne, gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Lorne sees Spike.

He wasn’t sure he’d seen anything like it before. And sweet Glittery Jesus he honestly thought he’d seen it all. 

The very first time he laid eyes on Spike, he felt a genuine comfort surrounding Tall, Blonde and Ripped. His physical beauty was a thing of wonder, there was no doubt to that fact. 

Lorne was used to seeing auras. Some were muddled, some were clear and colorful, most were just a bundle of lights competing with one another. 

A song was not needed here, he could see, feel, almost touch the aura around Spike. It was just so bright.


	3. Friday Night (Wes/Spike, R)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching Torchwood

Spike’s got his provisions. Beer, takeout Thai food so spicy that smelling it makes Wesley’s eyes water, and the remote. His boots are kicked into the middle of the floor and his feet are propped up on the sofa.

One look from Wes sends Spike’s feet immediately to the floor without comment or a cross look. He is determined that there will be no trouble tonight, he’s not having _this_ hour of television time taken away from him, no matter what.

It’s episode three of the new Torchwood, and all the spoilers say one thing: HOT NAKED CAPTAIN JACK SEX.


	4. Ten (Wes/Spike, mention of child abuse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike tells Wesley a sad story.

It was one of those trading-stories nights. Spike had told Wes, as they were under the covers, about how the his father first discovered the stash of poetry he’d written. His dad was angry, he’d taken the pages as Spike (Will) wept and thrown them into the fireplace, going on about how it was so useless and **not manly at all** , and then had pushed him onto the floor and beaten him with a belt until his tears were dried up.

Wesley placed his hands on his lover’s cheek, and asked when that had happened.

“I think I was ten.”


	5. Tiff (Angel, Spike/OMC, mentions of domestic violence)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike's hurt. Again.

He didn’t have to wait for the knock on the door before he knew Spike was there. He put down his book and padded over to the foyer, opening the door and surveying tonight’s damage. Spike had a spectacular black eye and was clutching his right arm against his chest. 

Angel let him in, not sure whether to start in on the lecture right away, or to wait a minute before he asked when Spike was going to walk away from this for good.

“Just a little tiff, mate. He didn’t mean it. All right if I stay here tonight?”


	6. Stone (Wes/Spike, explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's not heavy.

“You think this is easy, do you?”, Spike asked, his lover pinned between him and the wall of their bedroom, thrusting up into him and taking every ounce of his weight. Wes was balanced, seemingly precariously, around Spike’s hips, nothing else but the wall holding him up as Spike pushed relentlessly into him, pulling out cries and wails of pleasure every time he moved. 

“Well”, Wesley managed to pant out between sharp intakes of breath, “you are a vampire. Superhuman strength and all that. “

“You’re twelve stone, luv, at least, even for me it’s a bit of an effort”.


	7. High (Fred POV, gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the Spin The Bottle episode

This whole thing was just weird. Like, more than government conspiracy theory kind of weird. Devils? Vampires? Whammies?

Whammies. What did that even mean? Freaky word. 

How did I even get here, walking around some big-city kinda building, talking about monsters, holding out a wooden stake in front of me?

The English guy was saying something how vampires were dangerous…well duh. Vampries. It’s like he thinks I’m stupid.

Least I got stuck with a bunch of cute boys. Could be worse, I guess. Be cooler if we could score some weed, though. 

Oh, did I just say that out loud?


	8. Treasure (Spike, no pairing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't keep much.

It was a tiny little thing, filled up with other, even tinier little things. 

Not that Spike was one to care much for material possessions. They were nice to have, sure, for convenience, but there had never been much he wasn’t willing to part with. He’d learned early on not to get too attached. Things always got taken away, or lost, or destroyed, and it wouldn’t do for him to be torn up about it. 

Except this. One faded photograph, one smudged charcoal sketch, one sparkly pink earring, one very old letter, all tucked away into his little treasure box.


	9. First Meetings (Angel, no pairing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duty calls.

His feet propelled him slowly, very slowly, out of bed and into the kitchen to warm up a mug of blood. He was hoping it would give him a bit more energy, which was in short supply these past months.

More than anything, Angel wanted to lie in his bed and sketch or read for hours. Last night’s takedown of a demon nest had left him incredibly sore, though he was healing quickly.

No matter. This was his job, his choice. And his first meeting of the day was scheduled to start in an hour.


	10. Plastic (Willow, no pairing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White lines for Willow

It wasn’t often that she was invited to social functions outside her regular group of friends, but Willow was trying to branch out, meet new people, have new experiences. 

On the table in front of her, she saw one of her new acquaintances pouring powder from a tiny Ziploc onto a mirror and cutting it into straight lines. She’d never seen cocaine before, but she knew that’s what it was.

The other girl snorted, and smiled satisfactorily. Then, the small plastic straw was being offered to her. It only took a moment before Willow accepted and did her first line.


	11. Burns (Spike, Dawn, reference to attempted harm to Dawn by OMC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike never falls down on the job

Nothing ever woke him in the middle of the day like this, but Spike was pulled against his will. Something had happened.

He didn’t know what, but he made his way to the place where he was drawn as carefully as he could, sustaining mild burns here and there but ignoring them because he knew he had a job to do.

_Look after her_. The older sister had asked, and the younger sister had no choice.

Spike ripped the boy to pieces, and covered Dawn’s torn clothing with his duster. The burns would heal, eventually. And so would the Bit.


	12. Thunder In Our Hearts (Wesley, no pairing, gun violence)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was Placebo, so I used their cover of Running Up That Hill

Pistol still hot in his hand, Wesley casually called out for his assistant. 

“Jennifer, please send anyone else who isn't working Miss Burkle's case to me.”

He didn’t care to see how deep the bullet lie. 

Maybe he’d gone mad. Not that it would make a difference. 

All he wanted was to fix her, heal her, do whatever it took to get her back. 

Even if he couldn’t have her.

He’d thought about it. He wasn’t sure he believed in God, but if he could make that deal, swap their places…he’d give his life for hers without a second thought.


	13. A Deal (Angel, Wesley - friendship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts were cross and egg - I used both.

“Angel. For the love of… you didn’t say it was tonight!”

“Hey, you volunteered for this, Wes! I wanted to go to Mass for Easter, you said you’d come to make sure I didn’t get hit by any stray crosses or holy water or anything. So what’s the problem?”

“Ugh, the Vigil Mass, though? It’s going to be two hours at least and you know it.”

“There was no time limit on your offer, as I recall.”

“Fine. But if Cordelia leaves chocolate eggs all over the office this weekend, you are giving every last one of them to me.”


	14. Cook (Spike, Wes, could be pre-slash or friendship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesley has company when he gets home.

“What the bloody hell are you doing here, Spike?” 

“What’s it look like, Watcher?”

“Looks like you are…preparing a meal. In my flat. Without having asked permission or been invited.”

“Come on, you know you only have to invite me in once!”

“I didn’t mean it like _that_. I mean, how did you get in? Why are you cooking? It’s not like you eat.”

“Yes I do!. Just ‘cause I don’t **have to** doesn’t mean I can’t like it.”

“And what about the _being in my kitchen_ part?”

“All my dishes are dirty.”

Turned out Spike is a great cook.


	15. Ghost (past Wes/Spike implied)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That damned clause in the contract.

Spike thought it was only his grief making him think he could sense Wesley’s presence. 

Until he saw him. 

“I don’t understand…why? How?”

“Wolfram & Hart owns my soul, love. Forever. If I’m allowed to be a ghost, it’s because someone up the chain of command decided it. There’s no way they couldn’t know this was the first place I’d go.”

“Are you going to stay?”

“Long as I can, don’t suppose it’s really up to me.”

“Guess I can’t touch you.”

“I’d do anything if I could make that happen, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Better than you being gone.”


	16. Stars (Spike/Wes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't see it in L.A.

Spike always liked the night sky, but in LA, there was too much artificial light; the stars were hidden. And Spike missed seeing them.

Right at sunset, he got into his lover’s car as they drove farther and farther away from the city. 

Pulling the car to a stop on the shoulder, Spike again did as he was asked. As he got out, he realized they were far from anything. He instinctively looked to the sky, filled with so many stars, turned to look at his love. 

“I can’t thank you enough for this.”

“I’d give you every last one.”


	17. Typical Night at The Bronze (Spike/Dawn friendship, OMC)

Motioning toward Dawn, the kid asked, “She your girl?”

Spike rolled his eyes. 

“No, she’s a very close friend.”

“I’ve had my eye on her all night. Sexy as hell. Gotta hand it to you for not tapping that, man.”

“Is that so?,” Spike replied casually. 

“Hell yes. You see the sweet ass on her? Nice tits, too. Hard to resist.”

Spike figured he’d let the kid keep digging himself deeper into the hole he was shoveling.

“You know if she puts out? ‘Cause if not I won’t waste my time flirting.”

Strange how nobody ever saw that boy again.


	18. Bedroom Hymns, Spike/Wesley, NC-17

One of the things revealed to Spike once he and Wesley got together was that the ex-Watcher, who’d once been so shy and prim, was quite verbose when they were in bed together. Not that Spike doubted his abilities in that department; he’d never had any complaints in a hundred years. 

Sometimes it was pure filth ( _Fuck, yes, suck me hard, let me fuck that sinful mouth_ ), sometimes it was a shout that would wake the neighbors, and sometimes it was just whispered repetition ( _Please, Spike, more, please Spike, so good_ ). All of it sounded like bedroom hymns of praise.


End file.
